Revolution
by Special K2
Summary: This story deviates from canon/ Sometime during the Fourth Season/ On the unfortunate occasion/ Fair Buffy awoke in the body of another person... {WIP- will have lots of Spike.}
1. Prologue

~**_The Prologue_**~  
  
**O**n a night when I was weary  
Of the ceaseless and monotonous study  
Of dead poets and their oeuvres dreary  
I decided to be naughty  
And dismissed sirs Milton and Shelley  
In order to concoct this very summary.  
  
**I** am announcing my intention  
To write a piece of fiction  
For which I will not receive remuneration  
So please do not take legal action  
Because of the misappropriation  
Of the characters of Joss Whedon.   
(Owned by a monolothic corporation,  
But enough with the digression!)  
  
**T**his story deviates from canon  
Sometime during the Fourth Season  
On the unfortunate occasion  
Fair Buffy awoke in the body of another person.  
In this particular version  
Our heroine became overzealous in her desire for retribution  
And comitted an unforgivable infraction  
That sets our entire story in motion...  
  
**P**ardon the brevity of this introduction  
As there are other matters that demand my attention  
(Namely, an impending English examination)  
But fear not for I will recommence my composition  
After I address the issue of my education.  
  
**~TBC~ **  
  
A/N: No, the whole thing isn't going to be written in rhyme- I'm just playin'. 


	2. one

**~Revelation~  
  
**_Battle not  
with monsters  
lest ye become  
a monster,  
  
and if you gaze  
into the abyss,  
the abyss gazes  
also into you  
  
_ _**~Friedrich Wilhelm Nietszche  
  
**_

_How fucked up is this?  
  
_Of all the thoughts that were running through the girl's head as she gazed at the reflection in the darkened store window, this was the   
one that summed it up best.  
  
She was standing on the corner of 4th and Althea, the one remaining industrial district in the West Side that hadn't been sufficiently   
gentrified for SUV owners to populate just yet. Amongst the hobos and the ten dollar whores, a dark-haired girl with bruises on her face  
and slightly shabby clothing on her body was no anomaly. Since it was a Tuesday night, everyone assumed that her unnatural fixation with her visage was just a natural byproduct of the wares she must have bought with her welfare money.   
  
Just like them.  
  
She had been wandering in a daze the entire night, her mind in an impenetrable state of disbelief and her feet unable to keep idle. Then she had ended up here, standing in from of a shiny electronics store, its lack of grit incongruous with the seedy pawn shops and adult entertainment stores that bounded it on either side. The colors of the competing televisions on display were a welcome reprieve, each screen equally mesmerizing in its bid for her attention.  
  
Little snippets of barely discernible sound: _"I remember thinking to myself, how can I get the stain out before the maid comes in the morning?_" Choice excerpt from a stupid infomercial. _"What bothers me a lot were my thoughts immediately after my wedding…" _Oh really? Do tell. _"Jack, you're not the father…"_ Wasn't it too late for soaps to be showing now? _"The only overriding instinct that has currency in the wild is that of self-preservation. This is true of even the humblest mammals…"_ Look at that- mongeese on the Discovery Channel. Or was it mongooses? Trivial things, but it was good. So good._ I don't have to think_. Just for a little while.   
  
Of course, it couldn't last.  
  
One by one, every screen relinquished its pictures of orange juice and window cleaners and buxom blondes advertising pulsating ab-machines only to be replaced by a blue and gold screen with the words "Breaking News" emblazoned in the center.   
  
_Oh shit_.  
  
The dark haired girl turned and ran, not really knowing where to go, leaving nothing but as smudged handprint on the pane of glass. She already knew what this was about. The woman commentator was oblivious to the departure of her audience as she delivered her report.  
  
"_Tragedy struck tonight when a young female student of UCSunnydale was found brutally murdered inside a church at Marpole Avenue. Police warn that the suspect, a young female who had just escaped custody earlier this evening, may still be on the loose. Be warned that she may be armed and dangerous._."   
  
She hadn't got to the end of the block by then, but she heard to enough to laugh bitterly under her breath.  
  
"You said it, sister."  
  
**~TBC~ **


End file.
